


You and three different people in you

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Danero Week 09/2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: For danero week, third day — secret identity!





	You and three different people in you

"Tony Redgrave, huh."

"Yeah, but not only. Alekziei and David too. Since what happened when I was eight, it's been ten years until I got to be Dante again" they were on the couch on the office part of Devil May Cry, and Dante's head was laying on Nero's laps. 

Younger man hums under his nose, mindlessly threading his fingers through Dante's hair. 

He never have thought that finding Dante's old ID card, and finally asking who the hell is that 'Tony Redgrave', the old man would answer so easily. But he probably was expecting Nero to ask questions at some point and came to terms with that. 

"But my cover names were _ much _ better than Vergil's. Can you believe he just played with his name and came up with 'Gilver'?"

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not. I actually thought that Vergil wouldn't be _ so stupid _ as to use an anagram of his name, so I didn't even know it was him from the beginning. That he was covered in the bandages didn't help. To be honest, I probably still should've known that him, but I was a stupid teen back then."

Dante is silent for a while and then frowns. 

"Maybe because it's so stupid that it was so effective. It already worked twice on me."

"I probably wouldn't see it coming too, in your situation. V is nothing like Vergil. Well, almost nothing like him, in any case. They're both stubborn bastards."

Once more a comfortable silence has fallen between them. 

"So. What happened with different you? I mean, with Tony and the rest?"

"Well, they're still me, aren't they? Just because I'm Dante right now, it doesn't mean I'm not them still. Besides, they still, well, live on through my styles. David the Royal Guard, Alekziei the Trickster, Tony the Gunslinger and Dante the Sword Master. And they're not different people, they're just my different names. I stayed me, even if I didn't know it for a long time."

There is some sadness in Dante's eyes, but it quickly gives a way to a cocky smirk. 

"Now come on, let's make out while Vergil is still away on the job."

"I thought you'll never ask at this point, asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
